


Поцелуи Джона

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Short, Short One Shot, for once, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Просто немного размышлений Шерлока о поцелуях Джона.





	Поцелуи Джона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [John's Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685837) by [SiriuslySherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySherlocked). 



Шерлок любил поцелуи Джона.

Он подумал, что на самом деле готов на всё, чтобы их получить.

Поцелуи были самыми разными.

Случайные, когда Джон целовал его в щёку вообще без какой-либо причины.

Случайные «Я люблю тебя»-поцелуи, когда Джон невесомо касался его губ прежде, чем куда-то уйти.

Счастливые «Я так тобой горжусь»-поцелуи, сопровождаемые улыбкой Джона, когда Шерлок наконец-то решил трудное дело.

«Боже, я очень тебя люблю»-поцелуи, когда Джон целовал его со страстью, не в силах остановиться, после демонстрации Шерлоком новых граней своего интеллекта.

«Спасибо»-поцелуи, когда Джон мягко целовал его в губы после того, как Шерлок мыл посуду или делал что-то полезное.

Грубые «Я хотел тебя весь день»-поцелуи, когда они возвращались домой, и Джон прижимал Шерлока к стене, как только они заходили в квартиру.

Жаркие, глубокие «Я люблю тебя, ты мне нужен»-поцелуи Джона и Шерлока, разделённые в уединении их спальни.

«Ты − мой, и я люблю тебя»-поцелуи, когда Джон скользил руками по телу Шерлока.

«Боже, тебе так хорошо»-поцелуи, которые Джон ему дарил, чтобы приглушить его стоны.

Сладкие «Ты − удивительный»-поцелуи, которые Джон дарил ему позже, запыхавшийся и улыбающийся.

Примирительные поцелуи, когда они ссорились, но потом мирились. Они обменивались нежными, но глубокими поцелуями, с помощью которых извинялись и без слов говорили друг другу «Я люблю тебя».

Сонные поцелуи по утрам, когда они оба ещё толком не проснулись.

Несколько сварливые «Я ещё даже чаю не выпил»-поцелуи, на которые Джон скрепя сердце соглашался, когда они вставали к завтраку.

Нежные поцелуи в душе, когда Джон осторожно мыл волосы Шерлока.

«Пойдём спать»-поцелуи, которые Джон дарил Шерлоку с мягкой улыбкой, увлекая его за собой в кровать, даже когда он настаивал, что не устал.

«Спокойной ночи»-поцелуи, когда они прижимались друг к другу и засыпали.

И ещё было так много «Ты восхитительный», «Ты − идиот», «Ты − дурачок», «Ты − человек, и тебе тоже нужно есть» и «Ты − такой придурок, но мне это нравится» поцелуев.

И Шерлок любил их все.


End file.
